File talk:United Federation of Planets logo.png
I reverted this image to the first version. The description text talks about an image "by Kris Trigwell, used with permission". Please keep in mind that the description has to match the image... -- Cid Highwind 09:32, 2005 Jan 27 (CET) :I might have jumped the gun, here... The "new" version was uploaded by Reverend and the style matches all other of those images. I will re-revert that. -- Cid Highwind 12:30, 2005 Jan 28 (CET) Vandalism The vandalism on this page has been reverted, does anyone know why the vandalized version is appearing all over the site? Jaz talk 01:08, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :It should be back to normal now. If it's not, try clearing your cache by hitting F5. --From Andoria with Love 02:20, 25 May 2006 (UTC) PNA This image has been through a lot, and apparently, several revisions of the image file have been deleted for whatever reasons. So, to sum it up: #Who created this version of the image. Still "Kris Trigwell", as this talk page references somewhere? If so, where's the proper disclaimer? If not, who else? Preferably, if someone takes care of the other problems, any new upload should be CCL or PD, not copyrighted. #As good-looking as this revision is, it is not strictly the logo as it appeared in any episode or movie? I'd personally prefer to see a recreation that stays closer to at least some original version of the UFP logo. #If a new version gets uploaded, please add either full PNG transparency, or no transparency at all... The way it is now is the worst, I believe. Also, please no fancy shadows or anything. #Last, but not least, we should think again about removing the image from all those signatures. It's an absolute disaster trying to use the Whatlinkshere feature right now. --Cid Highwind 22:16, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree 100%. If somebody does create a new version of the logo, use for reference. All variations of the logo are covered there. --Jörg 22:19, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::I recreated the image with Inkscape - based on the image that I found here. If you find any errors of want a larger version of it: I still have the SVG source, so feel free to beg and ask. ;) 13:47, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. I'm not sure if we ever saw that logo with color gradients instead of plain colors. Would be great if you could change it to look like one of the versions shown on the page Jörg linked to, and then mention that version in the image description. Please also add a proper image license, in this case . -- Cid Highwind 15:37, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well - in that case it might be good to consult Shisma. He's the one that creates most of our symbols in the MA/de. If we upload his images here to the MA/en we could use them in the "commons". 18:07, 21 October 2007 (UTC)